Double Date
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Botan and Kurama invite Yukina and her special friend out to dinner... on a double date. Dedicated to WindKitsuneofDarkness. Oneshot! KB and TY...


Author's note: I have been in Washington D.C for a week and my hotel does not have free internet so I had to fork up the money to post this... i hope you like it more than i do! by the way this was a request from WindKitsuneofDarkness.

Summary: Botan and Kurama invite Yukina and her "special friend" out to dinner... on a double date. Dedicated to WindKitsuneofDarkness. One-shot! KB and TY...

Disclaimer: i dont own a thing... just the crappy plot! hope you like it WindKitsuneofDarkness.

Yukina was washing dishes in the temple on a rather hot day. Genkai was training Yusuke in the back and there was nothing else to do but wash dishes. She was sweating and the cold water from the sink could only help so much. Suddenly the communicator Botan had given her rang. After she flipped it open Botan showed up on the screen.

"Hello darling! How are you?" Botan seemed especially cheery today.

"Fine Botan, thank you very much." From the look of things Botan was at the pool. She was wearing a lavender bikini and some one was putting lotion on the girls back.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. Kurama and I were wondering if you and your special friend would like to go diner with us." The cause of Botan's over cheerful spirit moved his red head next to Botan. Lately Kurama had been stealing Botan away from work to give his poor girlfriend a break from her duties, which were beginning to pile up. It was obvious that today was one of those days where Kurama had threatened Koenma into letting Botan spend the day way from her job, and the blue haired girl couldn't be happier about it.

"What special friend, Botan?" Yukina, though very intelligent, was still not used to human lingo. She had many special friends like Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko. Botan, in mock exasperation, blew her bangs out of her face and smiled into the screen.

"I'll give you some clues. He has light blue hair like mine and he has blue eyes. He is a very honorable de…. person. Finally he is very cold, literally." Kurama suddenly pick up Botan and started to run. When he finally put the girl down, Botan turned the screen towards the action so Yukina could see what was going on.

Kuwabara was there with a bucket of water and was attempting to soak the blue haired deity. But Kurama was in his way and seemed like he wasn't going to let the larger boy pass. Kurama turned towards the screen and winked at the girls. He leaped in the air and landed in a kneeling position just before Kuwabara's feet then he did a back flip and landed right next to Botan. When Kuwabara went to move forward he was engulfed in some form of ivy and it seemed to be the kind that made you itch. There was a sinister laugh from a tree which could only be Hiei.

Kurama moved in front of the screen and had his cheek turned up expecting a reward for rescuing the damsel in distress. Botan laughed and set the communicator on a table. Yukina saw Botan kiss Kurama's cheek and then proceed to give him a real kiss which caused the kitsune to deepen the kiss. Yukina then turn away from the screen to give the couple their privacy… she knew Botan would come back to their conversation when the kiss was over. A few minutes later Botan was back.

"Sorry about that Yukina. Any way, do you know what special friend I'm taking about?"

"Touya…"

"Bingo, bingo, bingo! That's right, but don't say his name too loud. Kuwabara would have a field day if he knew."

"I would have a field day if I knew what?" The young man in question was now visible and it was not a pretty sight. He was covered from head to toe in red spots and he was itching the spots like there was no tomorrow. Botan, who had been working on her healing skills, reached out and emitted some of her energy into the boy who immediately stopped itching and the red spots were gone. Botan had decided recently to get better at healing so that when Kurama got hurt she could heal him, and she was now quite good.

"Botan and Yukina were just worried that you would not agree to let Yukina make a quick visit to her friend's home in Maikai. That's all Kuwabara… Oh, and you needn't worry, I will be escorting them." Kurama was always good at lying and the only person who could tell the difference between the truth and his lies was Botan. That was one of the things that tied them together. Botan trusted him never to lie to her and he never did.

"Fine, I agree." Kuwabara was a bit reluctant to let Yukina into Maikai but he didn't have much of a choice. He went off to go bother Hiei who was now digging into a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Touya and I would love to go to diner with you Botan. When should I tell him to come over?" Botan had a big smile on her face and clapped her hands together.

"We'll meet you at Hiei's tree in the park at 6:45 on Saturday. The restaurant is right across the street. I hope you like Italian. It's a double date then. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I have to go Botan. I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

When Botan hung up Yukina went back to washing her dishes. She felt two hands being placed over her own and familiar lips kiss her shoulder. She stopped washing and turned around knowing who was there.

"I'll be here Saturday at six so we can get to the park on time. But in the mean time, I promised you a night of dancing so we are headed to a Maikai club. You ready?" Touya was absent mindedly washing the dishes while Yukina looked at him.

"No, can you give me about 20 minutes?"

"Of course I can, but I don't see why. You look beautiful right now. But I'll finish your chores while you get ready."

Yukina giggled and ran off to put on a black human dress that Shizuru had bought her for her birthday, since a kimono was not the best thing to wear while dancing.

---------------------------------

Just like Touya had said, he was on time to pick Yukina up on Saturday. When they got to Hiei's tree the fire koorime was nowhere to be found. Shortly after their arrival Botan and Kurama showed up. The four of them made their way to the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately by a young male waiter that seemed to be checking Botan out. Kurama noticed and Yukina could see a small thorn being thrown through the air. The next thing anyone noticed was the waiter hopping around holding his backside trying to get the thorn out.

After they were seated and comfortable a conversation was started.

"So, how has Koenma been treating you two?" Touya was interested in this because it was known fact that the toddler didn't support Botan's relationship with the kitsune.

"Well, he has finally accepted that we are not breaking up and that I really do plan to marry Botan and take her as my mate, but he is most certainly not happy about it." Both Touya and Yukina's eyes widened when he said this. Marriage was one thing but mating was another. If Kurama married Botan then they were only bound for his human life but if he mated with her in his demon form then they were bound for eternity… Kurama was really serious.

They were interrupted by a different waiter coming and taking their orders. Botan and Kurama shared the chicken parmesan and Touya got spaghetti while Yukina got a Caesar salad. When the waiter left Botan struck up the conversation again.

"He has been working us like dogs. Every time I turn around he's there with another soul to be ferried or another dangerous mission I have to brief Kurama on."

"But don't you normally go on the missions with the boys?" Yukina had witnessed a few missions and they usually involved Botan a great deal.

"Yes, but lately Koenma has been sending Kurama on solo missions with me as the assistant. I'm beginning to think he's trying to kill Kurama off. The last mission he went on should have been solved by the whole team." Kurama smiled at his girlfriends worry.

"There is not need to fret… I came out fine." Botan looked at Kurama like he had grown a second head.

"He came out fine alright… if fine is half dead. He came stumbling up to my door at three in the morning drenched in blood and then he collapsed. It took me two whole days to heal him. I seriously need to have a little chat with Koenma."

"I'm glad you care so much love." Kurama leaned over and caught Botan in a hug and kissed the top of her head. After that the conversation moved into almost every genre. They talked about Kuwabara and even their favorite books. They had all just ordered coffee when Yukina asked the question they all knew was coming. The apparition had not seen her brother in months.

"Botan how is my brother?" Botan smiled uneasily.

"Hiei is fine… busy but fine. I think that the extra work Mukuro gives him is good for his violent urges. It keeps him out of trouble." Touya smirked.

"And we all know how much how much Hiei likes trouble." At Touya's comment they all laughed. Kurama turned to Yukina and said,

"I'll talk to him, Yukina. He should be visiting you very soon."

When they were all done with their coffee Kurama asked for the check and said their good byes. Kurama and Botan went back to their homes but the second couple decided to take a walk in the park.

"Are you warm?" this may have been an odd question coming from anyone else but in all actuality Yukina was too warm. At a nod of her head they were surrounded in a sphere of ice cold air. After their walk in the park he dropped her off at Genkai's.

"I'll see you very soon, Yukina. I plan on coming to visit next Thursday. Wait for me at the edge of the forest." He kissed her hand and she blushed. She walked onto the porch and when she turned around to look back at him, he was gone. She smiled and shook her head… that was just the way Touya was. They had just started dating and he wasn't good at showing his emotions but she knew he loved her anyway. What she didn't know was if she could spend eternity with him. It was something she would have to think about. Later on in the week she got a call from Botan.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Botan, really."

"So… Do you think he's the one?" this was the perfect time to think about Touya and make her decision. He loved her. He wanted to protect her, and more importantly he could. He was strong, smart, and handsome. She missed him when he was gone and she didn't want to be away from him…ever. She loved his smell, eyes, hair, smile, wit, and cold exterior. She did love him and maybe she could spend eternity with him…

"I think he is Botan… I think he is."

End Comments: good...bad? you tell me! i want to know... especially you WindKitsuneofDarkness... LET ME KNOW!


End file.
